How the Luthors Stolen the Christmas
by louiselane
Summary: Sequel to Hate at First Sight. It's Christmas, and Chloe, Lois, and Clark decide to give Lex the best Christmas of his life.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: How the Luthors Stole Christmas  
AUTHOR: Louise SUMMARY: Sequel to "Hate at First Sight". It's Christmas, and Chloe, Lois, and Clark decide to give Lex the best Christmas of his life.  
RATING: PG-13  
CLASSIFIED: Drama  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB, and DC Comics  
DISTRIBUTION: Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
FEEDBACK: Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
PAIRING: Lois/Clark  
CHARACTERS: Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex  
SPOILER: None  
DEDICATION: To Kim, for beta-reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, Val, for the help with the characters' ages, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread.  
A/N: You can expect a 3rd part of this trilogy, soon

_Smallville, December 25th, 1992_

It was Christmas, and Lex was alone, again.

Since his mother had died, his world had fallen apart. He never had a normal holiday with his father.

Lionel spent the holidays travelling around the world doing business, although he always sent Christmas gifts to Lex, who always spent his holidays with the housekeepers.

At the Kent farm, Clark was very happy with the presents he received from Martha and Jonathan, especially the beautiful plane that Jonathan had given him.

"Thank you, Dad," Clark said with a smile. Clark had a fascination with planes, and he couldn't wait to fly, someday.

Lois and Chloe arrived later to show Clark what they had gotten for Christmas. Chloe received a puzzle and Lois got a scientist kit.

"Merry Christmas," they said in unison when they walked in the door.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe," Clark said with a smile. "Hi, Lois," he grumbled, already annoyed.

"Hi, you!" Lois answered, also annoyed.

"You two, behave!" Martha warned them.

"Fine," they answered together.

"So, what do you want to do?" Clark asked them. "We could stay here and watch Charlie Brown's Christmas marathon."

"No way! I want action!" Lois said, rolling her eyes at Clark's idea. "I want to do something fun."

"I know," Chloe suddenly interrupted. "We could ask Lex to play with us. He seems so lonely."

"That's a great idea, Chloe. He seems nice." Clark smiled.

"I don't think you'll be able to do that, kids," Martha warned them. "Even on Christmas, Lionel doesn't let Lex out of the mansion. But have some fun, you three." Martha grabbed the turkey and put in the refrigerator.

"That's so wrong," Chloe murmured angry. "It's Christmas. Lex should at least have some fun today."

"I know," Clark replied, sad about Lex's situation.

"I have an idea," Lois said with an evil grin.

"Oh no!" Clark groaned, worried about Lois's idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, at the Luthor Mansion, Lois, Clark, and Chloe were talking with one of the Lionel's security guards.

"Can I help you?" Garner, Lex's bodyguard asked them.

"We want to see Lex Luthor," Chloe answered him. "We're his friends."

"I'm sorry, but he is not allowed to receive guests when his father is out of the city," Garner told them sternly. "Plus, he has to study."

"Study?" Chloe asked, angry. "I love to study, but today is Christmas."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you," Garner repeated. "I must ask you to leave, now."

When Garner went back to the mansion, Lois gravely looked at Chloe and Clark. "This is not over yet. Come on!"

They sneaked into the mansion and entered through a window in the basement.

"Don't make any noise, or they'll find us," Lois urged, trying to be silent. "We have to find Lex and get him out of here."

In his room, Lex was reading a book about "Alexander The Great" when Lois, Clark, and Chloe arrived.

"Yay, we found you!" Chloe cheered, excited.

"Hi!" Lex said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you have fun today. You deserve it," Chloe said with a smile.

"I can't my father will never-" Lex started to explain, before Lois interrupted him.

"Well, he's not here, is he? We'll deal with him, later."

"Come on!" Clark said with a smile. "It's your only chance to do something fun, outside of your house. It's our Christmas gift for you."

Lex grinned from ear to ear when he heard that. He couldn't believe that Clark, Chloe, and Lois really cared about him. "Okay. But how we will escape?"

"That's not a problem," Clark answered with a grin.

The four kids sneaked out of the mansion without any trouble.

Later, they went to an amusement park to play.

"Thank you for doing this," Lex said with a shy smile.

"No problem. But why doesn't your father let you do anything on Christmas?" Lois asked, curious.

"We don't celebrate it anymore. Not since my mother died," Lex explained, a little sad.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that," Chloe said, a little sad, too.

"What do you think?" Clark asked Lois as he pointed to the love boat.

"I think it's dumb," Lois answered, rolling her eyes. "Are you insane? I won't do that with you."

"Well, but I guess you have to, Lois," Chloe answered. "Because I'm already in the boat with Lex." Chloe was, indeed, already in the boat before Lois could notice Chloe and Lex were already floating away.

"Fine!" Lois yelled at her, angry. "I'll go in this stupid love boat, but if you try any monkey business, you will have another black eye," Lois warned Clark.

"Don't worry. I learned my lesson yesterday. I'm not going to try anything. Like I would want to, anyway," Clark replied, annoyed.

"Right!" Lois answered, also annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside the cave that the river flowed through, Clark and Lois were trying to stay calm. However, that was practically impossible, since Lois was afraid of the dark, and she was a little scared with the weird noises. Even so, she didn't want Clark find out.

"What was that?" Lois asked, scared.

"What?" Clark replied, annoyed.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"No."

"Huh." She nodded. "I'm probably imagining things I hate caves," Lois commented, frustrated.

"Lois, calm down. We're almost out of the cave. Try to stay calm, okay?" Clark tried to make her relax.

"Okay," Lois said, more relieved. Then, she noticed some bats on the roof. "What's that?" she asked, hugging Clark, afraid of the bats. "AHHHHHHH ! BATS!" Lois screamed, hugging Clark more.

"Calm down, Lois," Clark said, trying to calm the girl. "Look. We're already outside the cave."

"Thank God," Lois said, already getting out of the boat. "Where's Chloe?"

"I'm here, cuz," Chloe said as she appeared at her left side. "What was that scream I heard about?"

"Lois was afraid of the dark," Clark explained to Chloe and Lex.

"No, I wasn't," Lois defended, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"So, why did you scream?" Chloe asked, already annoyed as she tried to stop their fight.

"There were bats," Lois explained. "I don't want to be bitten and become a vampire later."

"Oh" Chloe replied, not sure about the vampire thing. "So, Lex What do you want to do now?"

"Hum I don't know. The love boat was cool but I don't know Maybe a rollercoaster?" Lex suggested.

"I love the idea!" Lois said happily, already forgetting the bats. "Come on, Clark!"

"I can't," Clark responded.

"Why?" Lois asked, suspicious.

"I'm afraid of hights," Clark told them.

"That's silly. Come on. Besides, I'll protect you," Lois teased him.

"But" Clark tried to protest, but Lois pushed him to the rollercoaster and sat next to her.

Ignoring the fact that he was afraid of the hights, Clark enjoyed the rollercoaster. He felt free, like he was flying.

Lois, Chloe, and Lex also enjoyed the ride, especially Lex, who had never been to an amusement park before. It was his best Christmas, and the best day of his life.

When it was finally over, Clark held a dizzy Lois in his arms.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Chloe asked Lex. "We still have some time before it gets dark."

"I don't know," Lex answered shyly. "Everything is so great."

"Let me sit, first. I'm still dizzy." Lois was nauseous. "We can go anywhere as long as it's not moving."

"Are you okay, Lois?" Chloe asked, worried.

"Yes, I am. I just need to sit a little and eat something, because I'm starving."

"Great idea. Next stop McDonalds," Chloe said with enthusiasm.

After Lex insisted and bought them some food, they decided to get to know each other better.

"So, Lex" Chloe started. "What did you get for Christmas?"

"Huh my father gave me some books," he answered.

"Books?" Chloe asked, surprised to find that other kids asked for books besides her. "What kind?"

"Greek mythology, Roman Empire, Chinese civilization. Those kinds of books."

"You like those kinds of books?" Lois wondered, curious.

"My father gave to me, actually. He always does." Lex smiled shyly.

"But do you like them?" Lois insisted, still curious.

"They're interesting," Lex answered trying to avoid more questions. "And you? What did you get?"

"I got a plane from my parents," Clark replied with a dorky smile.

"I got a puzzle, and Lois got a scientist kit," Chloe told Lex.

"Do you want to be a scientist?" Lex asked Lois.

"Yes. I'm curious, and I love to discover things." Lois was excited and proud of her present.

"If you don't explode anything, it's fine by me," Chloe commented with a giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost night when they noticed some police cars that surround the area. Lionel, Jonathan, and Martha were there.

"Lex!" Lionel yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Lois! Clark! Chloe!" Martha screamed, relieved to see that they were okay. "We were so worried about you."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lionel asked again, furious. "I thought you were kidnapped."

"We were celebrating Christmas with Lex, Mom," Clark said. "He never had a real one since his mother died."

"And we thought it would be nice to do this as a present to him," Chloe added with a smile.

"This was a fun place to do that," Lois jumped in. "We wanted him to be happy, for a change."

"Oh" Lionel was surprised by the kids' attitude. "I don't know what to say."

"It was wonderful what you did for him, Clark. But you should have called us to tell us where you were. We were worried." Martha hugged him. "But, thank God you are fine."

"I think it's time to go back home," Jonathan reminded them.

"I know, Dad." Clark's smile faded away.

"Wait. You don't need to go now," Lionel interrupted them. "How about we finish this little celebration at my house?"

"In your home?" Jonathan asked, still suspicious. He had never trusted Lionel Luthor since he adopted Clark. "I don't know."

"Please, Mr. Kent. Your kids were wonderful with to my son. At least let me give them ice cream to complete the party," Lionel insisted.

"Please, Dad. Let us go!" Clark pleaded after hearing the words "ice cream".

"Pleaaaaaaaaase!" Lois and Chloe begged in unison.

"All right. If you want to, you can go. I'll tell the girls' fathers that they're with you. I'll get you later, okay?" Jonathan was still worried about Clark's friendship with Lionel's son.

"you don't need to do that Mr. Kent. I'll ask my driver to take them home. You can trust me." Lionel smiled

Jonathan still didn't trust him, but he didn't say anything; he just nodded. "All right. But can you get them home by 10:00?"

"Yes, of course," Lionel answered. "Let's go, kids. Ice cream for everyone."


	5. Chapter 5

Later, in the Luthor mansion, Lionel provided some ice cream, cake and snacks for the kids. The billionaire had never seen Lex so happy after Lilian's death. It was a relief for him to see a smile on Lex's face.

Before Clark, Chloe, and Lois went home, Lionel gave them gifts; he had ordered his bodyguard to go to Metropolis while they were at the mansion. Luckily, some stores were open on Christmas; especially if you are working for Lionel Luthor.

Lois and Chloe got porcelain dolls, and Clark, a truck. Lionel also gave a new present to Lex- some rare "Warrior Angel" comic books that Lex loved and collected.

Before they got into the limo, Chloe ran back and gave Lex a kiss on his cheek. "Merry Christmas," she said with a smile.

"Thanks. You, too," Lex replied, blushing.

When they arrived at the Kent farm in Lionel's limo, Jonathan and Martha were already waiting for them.

"So, how was it?" Jonathan asked, curious.

"Fun," Clark answered with a grin. "Look what I got. A truck."

"Yeah, we got stuff, too." Lois and Chloe showed them their dolls.

"That's great," Martha said with a smile. "Listen, girls. I asked your fathers to bring your pajamas early. It's already late, so it's better if you sleep here tonight."

"That's okay. Thanks Mrs. Kent," Chloe said with a smile.

Lois and Clark looked at each other, already annoyed with the idea.

"What's wrong, Clark? Do you want something?" Jonathan asked, curious.

Clark and Lois looked at each other again and answered together: "Separate beds."

The End.


End file.
